


Guns

by Coffeesheep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeesheep/pseuds/Coffeesheep
Summary: Molly is bored in Percy's room.





	Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is just a silly thing I put together after Tal mentioned something on Talks about what Molly could do to a nerf gun.

Mollymauk sat alone in the small apartment. It was tidy and full of books except the desk in the corner covered with tools, trinkets and wire, and a shelf with different varieties of fake guns, including airsoft and a nerf gun. He was bored to death. Percy had promised he’d be back from the library soon, for their regular wine and game night. He whacked his tail impatiently on Percy’s bed, sighed, and went for what he usually went for when he was bored - his dick. He rubbed it lazily through his trousers. Percy would go mad if he knew Molly jerked off on his bed. That made him smile, and his dick twitched a little as he squeezed his balls. Percival was a handsome young man, and though his slightly pompous demeanor sometimes drove Molly insane, he enjoyed his clever wit and calmness. He also wondered how it would be to have Percy’s hands on his crotch right now…

He unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them down over his hips so his quite large and, in his own opinion, rather beautiful cock sprang forward. He observed its slightly curved shape accented by thick veins, and its dark purple head with a pearl of white precum on the tip. He pulled his fingers through the curly, almost black hair at the root before he let his hand grab the shaft and pull at it lazily. He imagined Percy’s mouth around him, his glasses askew, and looking up at him with those piercing blue eyes. He pulled at his cock faster, but felt he would never be satisfied like this. He coated the fingers on his left hand with saliva and pushed a finger in his ass. Better. He pushed two more in - he’d never had trouble taking stuff in his ass. Better still, but not enough. 

He needed more. He pulled his hand out and grabbed at the closest, more or less elongated object nearby, which happened to be the large nerf gun. He snickered a little at the absurdity of it, turned over to stand on his knees and placed the butt end of the gun against the bed, and agonizingly slowly lowered himself over it. He didn’t have any lube, but as long as he took it slow that wouldn’t be any problem. He had the big dicked gay’s dream ass, he thought. The end of the gun stretched his hole out as he inched it inside - the twinge of pain it caused only enhanced the experience, and he let himself groan in pleasure as he sank down over the toy and worked his cock faster. That was why he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching the door, or the turning of the door handle. Only Percy’s “Good gods!” as he stepped in to face Molly’s ass filled to the brim with his own nerf gun. 

Molly scrambled at his clothes to cover himself, got stuck in the gun, and resolved to grab a blanket and pull it over his parts. Many thought Molly had no shame, but that wasn’t true. His embarrassment burned in his stomach and spread to his face. “I… I… Sorry!” was the only words he managed to get out. He glanced at Percy. His face was white with shock, and a pink tinge coloured his ears. He closed the door and didn’t say anything for a whole minute. Then he said, quite calmly, “Would you like a real cock instead?”.

It was Molly’s turn to be shocked. He’d thought of Percival as rather prude, and straight as a razor. Obviously not. He couldn’t get a word out, and just nodded in response.

“Well, then you have to earn it. Back on your knees, and face me.” Molly did as he was told, the Nerf gun still stuck in his ass. Percy put the large stack of books on the desk, unzipped his trousers and pulled out his already half hard cock. It was large, huge in fact in comparison to his otherwise lean body. He stroked the shaft lazily as he positioned himself in front of Molly, who wet his lips, breathing hard. Percy’s cock, hard now, was only an inch from his face.

“I think you know what is expected of you”, Percy said in a low growl. Molly nodded and opened his mouth expectantly. He let his tongue swirl over the tip of Percy’s cock and soon enough swallowed him whole. Percy let out a contented sigh and placed a hand on Molly’s head, guiding him. “Mm… You are good… Why didn’t I have you do this earlier?” He bent forward and whispered in Molly’s ear: “You like it rough?” Molly nodded vigorously, cock still in his mouth, and Percy smiled and grabbed his horns and pushed deep into his throat. Molly almost gagged, but the sensation of being at his friend’s mercy was exhilarating. As the experienced cock sucker as he was, he relaxed his throat so Percy could thrust his dick down to the root. The white haired man groaned with pleasure and he pressed Molly’s face against his groin, the coarse hair tickling in his nose. Molly held steady until black spots started to obscure his vision and then push away. A brief tínge of panic grabbed hold on him as Percy momentarily wouldn’t let him go, but disappeared as the grip on his horns lessened and he was able to pull away and take a deep breath. He wasn’t given a long respite though, as Percy began to fuck his face in ernest. Molly revelled in the feeling, saliva dripping down his chin and the taste of precum on his tongue, and his own cock was beginning to burn. As he reached down to touch it, he was slapped away.

“Not yet”, Percy growled. His voice was breathy and Molly could tell he was on the verge of coming. But Percy was nothing if not disciplined. He slowed down, pulled out and took a deep breath. A slightly trembling hand dried some saliva from Molly’s chin. “Mm, you look pretty like this. I’d love to paint your face… But I promised you a real cock in your ass, which you shall have.” 

Percival looked down at his friends face, flush and with swollen lips and a desperate need visible in his red eyes. He was beautiful like this - Percy bashed himself for not having taking advantage of the constantly horny Mollymauk before. He gave him a light slap on the cheek and positioned himself behind Molly on the bed. The purple ass was spread wide before him, tail twitching erratically. His own nerf gun was still lodged deeply inside and he carefully pulled it out, leaving a gaping hole he really craved plunging into. He grabbed Molly’s tail and pushed it aside. The touching of the tail pulled a delightful sound from Molly’s throat, and Percy couldn’t help but massage the root of the squirming appendage. The reaction was imminent - the tiefling arched his back and growled.

“Please, Percy, don’t make me beg!”

“I think you just did…” Percival thought of  _ actually _ making Molly beg, but his cock ached to be inside that plum coloured hole in this very moment. He couldn’t wait any more. He bent back, pulling out the top drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a half empty bottle of lube, squeezed out a fair amount over his cock and threw it aside. He took a deep breath, lined up with Molly’s entrance and pushed slowly in. This was happening. He was fucking Mollymauk. Who’d ever would have thought? He pressed himself in with ease as Molly moaned loudly.

“C’mon Percival, don’t be such a lordling and fuck me properly!” Percy grabbed Molly’s hips and rammed into his ass. He already felt his orgasm building up, but he bit his teeth together, he would hold on a little bit more. He pounded furiously into the now wailing purple tiefling and reached around to grab his cock. It was sticky with precum and twitching. Apparently he wasn’t far away either. Percy pulled at him only a few times before thick, white streaks painted his bedcover. With Molly twitching around his cock he let go and emptied himself inside his friend. Panting, he bent down and kissed Molly’s back before he slowly pulled out. He watched with fascination as some of his own cum dribbled down out of the hole, and tentatively tasted its salty tang with his tongue, before he sat down on the bed breathless. Molly turned around, flopped down on is stomach and leaned his face against Percy’s thigh. “Wow”, he said. “As much as I love our game nights usually, this is a step up.”

“We could combine it. I’d love having your mouth around my cock while shooting someone’s head off.”

“You are screwed up, lord de Rolo. But yeah. I’d love that. Wine?”

“Please.”


End file.
